Leland, North Carolina
|coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |postal_code_type = ZIP Code |latd = 34 |latm = 14 |lats = 11 |latNS = N |longd = 78 |longm = 1 |longs = 11 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP Code |postal_code = 28451 |area_code = 910 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 37-37680 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0988344 |website = |footnotes = |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 18843 |population_density_sq_mi = auto }} Leland is a town in Brunswick County, North Carolina, United States. The population was 13,527 at the 2010 census, up from 1,938 at the 2000 census. It is part of the Myrtle Beach Metropolitan Statistical Area. A number of movies, such as Maximum Overdrive (1986), Domestic Disturbance (2001), and We're the Millers (2013) have been shot in or around Leland. WWAY TV3 - ABC/CBS/CW is located in Leland, NC effective April 30, 2018 History Leland was incorporated as a town in 1989. Geography Leland is located at (34.236375, -78.019664) in northern Brunswick County to the west of the Brunswick River and directly west of downtown Wilmington. Leland surrounds the town of Belville on three sides (to the north, west, and south). According to the 2010 United States Census Bureau, the town of Leland has a total area of , of which is land and , or 0.46%, is water. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 1,938 people, 781 households, and 549 families residing in the town. The population density was 483.8 people per square mile (186.6/km²). There were 871 housing units at an average density of 229.4 per square mile (88.5/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 77.71% White, 16.20% African American, 1.24% Native American, 0.21% Asian, 2.53% from other races, and 2.12% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.44% of the population. There were 781 households out of which 30.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.6% were married couples living together, 12.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.7% were non-families. 22.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.85. In the town, the population was spread out with 24.6% under the age of 18, 8.5% from 18 to 24, 31.2% from 25 to 44, 25.1% from 45 to 64, and 10.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females, there were 103.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.8 males. The median income for a household in the town was $32,574, and the median income for a family was $38,077. Males had a median income of $27,379 versus $22,961 for females. The per capita income for the town was $18,462. About 15.1% of families and 18.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.2% of those under age 18 and 11.6% of those age 65 or over. Public services As of 2010 the Leland Police Department has over 30 trained officers. Leland Fire/Rescue is a non-profit, combination fire department operated independently from the Town of Leland. The department provides 24x7 fire suppression, a paramedic level ambulance, heavy rescue, technical rescue, and water rescue services to the 100 mi2 fire district and surrounding areas. It has 19 paid career staff and a roster of part-time and volunteer employees. The department has one main station on Village Road, a sub-station located in the Leland/Belville town areas along NC 133, and a distribution station on Old Lanvale Road. Brunswick County Emergency Services also provides emergency medical services to Leland and operates a paramedic level ambulance stationed in the Leland Industrial Park. References External links * Town of Leland official website * Leland tourism website * Leland, North Carolina's Lifestyle Magazine * Leland NC InsiderInfo.us Area Guide Category:Towns in Brunswick County, North Carolina Category:Towns in North Carolina